


Body Shots

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Body Shots, Dancing, Frottage, Gabriel is a Tease, Grinding, M/M, Rough Sex, Sam Loves it, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slight D/s Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel decides to take Sam out to "relax".  This involves, clubbing, dancing, loud music, Gabriel in leather pants, and of course, body shots off of Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TricksterWithWings (SasuSwiss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuSwiss/gifts), [Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby/gifts).



> This is, once again, for the lovely TricksterWithWings, because she inspired the idea, and for Baby, because I don't think I would have finished this idea without your support. You guys are amazing. 
> 
> Also, this is shameless porn. Almost 5k worth of shameless porn. I've missed writing it.

He knew he was going to regret letting Gabriel bring him out.  He was pretty sure this version of ‘Out’ wasn’t even in the United States, let alone Nebraska.  “Where the hell are we?”  Sam shouted into Gabriel’s ear as they were immediately pressed together by a large sea of bodies, the crowd preventing him from hearing Gabriel’s answer.  

“I’m not dressed for clubbing Gabriel!”  Not to mention he hadn’t been clubbing since Stanford.  He was far too old for it.  So was Gabriel for that matter.  

Gabriel raised his fingers and snapped, keeping his eyes on Sam.  “There!”  

Sam looked down at his outfit and spared a moment to mourn his flannel and t-shirt.  And his second-best pair of jeans.  Instead he was poured into a pair of leather pants and nothing more than a thin leather vest that was left open, leaving his torso on display.  He winced.  “How about something slightly less revealing?”  

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but obediently raised his fingers and snapped once more.  “Picky picky!”  He would have to see what it would take to get Sam to stay in an outfit like that.  Probably a lot more privacy.  

He relaxed a fraction as his outfit changed again.  Black jeans, combat boots and a white button up shirt that was halfway undone.  This he could deal with.  Sam undid the buttons at his cuffs and rolled them up, turning with his hands on his hips to Gabriel.  “Why are we here?”

“You’re relaxing after a tough case, remember Sasquatch?”  Gabriel had changed his own outfit, similar to Sam’s, but he’d kept the leather pants and had a black button up on instead.  “Besides, this is the biggest gay club in Cancun!  Relax, and let’s live a little!”

If Gabriel ever found out that he thought it was impossible to say no when the angel smiled at him like that, he would be fucked.  In more than one way. “What did you have in mind?”  

He debated between the bar and the dance floor for only a moment before he started to drag Sam towards the mass of writhing bodies.  Time to see if the Sasquatch could dance.  

Sam would be lying if he said he didn’t want to dance with Gabriel.  Hell, if the parties he described with Thor and Bacchus were half true, then he was in for one hell of a night.  The mood of the club, the anonymity it offered was heady.  The music was deep and heavy, the floor vibrating with the bass.  

He dragged them to one of the more shadowed pieces of the dance floor and turned to face Sam.  Fuck, the kid was gorgeous with his shirt half-unbuttoned like that.  Throwing himself into the music, Gabriel spun and pressed his back against Sam, rocking his hips in time to the music.  He was a little short (damn Sasquatch and his ridiculous height) for an ideal dancing position where he could get Sam hot, bothered and horny.  Easily fixed with a thought though.  

A moment later, Gabriel felt Sam’s arms come around him as his hips bucked forward to grind back.  Perfect.  Now he had Sam exactly where he wanted him.  

It was one thing to be sleeping with an archangel and totally another to have proof of that right in front of him.  When Gabriel suddenly went from ‘too-short-to-grind-against-properly’ to ‘fucking-perfect-grinding-height’ Sam got so hard so fast his head spun.  Holy fuck.  He leaned down to growl in Gabriel’s ear.  “Did you just fuck with your height?”  

Gabriel chuckled.  Observant little Sam.  He tilted his head to breathe against Sam’s neck.  “Yeah.  Wanted to feel you against me properly.  Don’t worry, it’s not permanent.”  He rocked his hips back against Sam to emphasize the reason he’d done it and groaned.  Fuck, kid was hard already.  

Sam groaned. Fuck. Damnit, this wasn’t even fair. Gabriel rocked them to the music, intent on driving him absolutely wild. He shuddered and pulled Gabriel closer, his hands curling over Gabriel’s hips. There was nothing more he could do, he simply had to go along with it. He rarely regretted letting Gabriel pull him into something like this. That and there was the promise of some truly spectacular sex to go along with this. 

He turned and wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders, made easier thanks to the little boost in height that he had given himself. Gabriel smirked. Sam’s eyes were dark and they promised payback tonight. Very, very creative payback that he was likely to enjoy thoroughly. After he had had his fun. He tugged Sam’s head down, tugging on his floppy, ridiculous hair. Sam’s groan against his neck made him shiver. Kid had so many erogenous zones, he’d practically been built for sex. 

“I love that pulling your hair turns you into an aroused mess.” Gabriel purred into Sam’s ear, pressing tightly against him as he tugged on said hair again. He was rewarded with a proper moan this time and a buck of Sam’s hips into his. “I love that every single person in this club is jealous of me.” He paused and felt Sam’s breathing go even more ragged. 

“But you know what I love the most?” His arms tightening on Sam’s shoulders was all the warning he gave the hunter before he jumped and wrapped his legs around the hunter’s waist, feeling Sam go rigid under him. “I love that for every single second I tease you, that you will give it right back to me. And then some.” Gabriel chuckled. “I pull your pigtails and you pull mine back.” 

Sam shifted so he could get his hands on Gabriel’s ass and pull him closer. It did work to his advantage that Gabriel had a serious size kink and loved being manhandled, the fucking he did with his height aside. “Fuck I am going to so make you pay for this.” Sam growled, squeezing Gabriel slowly, savoring the gasp the archangel let out. 

Gabriel let out a hoarse chuckle and rolled his hips, grinding against Sam’s stomach. Six feet four inches of pure muscle was ready to pin him to the nearest wall and fuck him silly. Not that he’d complain, but he did have something else that he wanted to do first. 

“Damnit Gabriel, are you trying to make me fuck you right here?” His breath left him in a harsh pant as the angel rocked against him again, any illusion they had had of dancing was long gone. He was seconds from fucking Gabriel here on the floor. 

“Why, is your famed control that close to breaking?” Gabriel teased. He groaned when one of Sam’s hands left his ass to tangle in his hair. He was yanked into a desperate kiss, Sam trying to either devour him or kiss him, he couldn’t seem decide which. He pressed tight against his Sam. “You wanna fuck me right here kid? You could, we wouldn’t be noticed, but frankly, I wanna make you wait.” 

He groaned. Of course Gabriel wanted him to wait. “Why?!” 

Gabriel laughed. God he fucking loved the kid when he was desperate. Desperate and begging to fuck him. 

Should he tell Sam what he wanted to do? Would it send the kid running? “Tell you what.” He purred into Sam’s ear, feeling him groan again. “I’ll let you take me out of here and fuck me, hard, fast and vicious, like I know you want to-” Gabriel shivered when Sam’s hands tightened on him and the breath left the hunter in a rush. “-if and only if you let me do something I’ve wanted to do since I met you.” 

Sam pressed their foreheads together and groaned. “Which is what?” 

“Body shots off of you.” 

Sleeping with an archangel who had paraded around as a pagan god had made him lose most of his shyness, but Sam turned bright red. Hell, up until thirty seconds ago, he would have said that he had lost all of his shyness. “What?!” 

“Specifically tequila. You would taste delicious with some tequila on you.” Gabriel smirked and then licked his lips. “Let me do it and I’ll let you fuck me into next week.”

Sam swallowed and tried to find his footing again. “You’d let me do that anyways.” 

Gabriel laughed. This was what he loved about Sam. Even turned on, the kid had a head on him and wasn’t afraid to bite back. “You’re right. I would. But I could also keep you here make you come in your pants and make sure you DON’T fuck me to tonight.” It was honestly a pretty weak threat, but it just had to be believable. That’s all. By the way Sam groaned? He had achieved that. 

“I am not laying down on the damn bar.” Sam insisted as Gabriel tugged him off of the dance floor. Fuck, what was he thinking? 

“Oh yes you are!” Gabriel squeezed Sam’s hand, already salivating at the idea. All of that beautiful skin laid on display, not only for him, but for everyone else, so they could envy what he had? The idea sent a delicious shiver up his spine. Oh, he’d make sure to give them a show they would never forget. 

Sam watched as Gabriel called the bartender over and passed over a few hundreds. He shook his head. Impossible archangel. He flushed when the bartender eyed him and then proceeded to clear eight seats at the bar by doing nothing more than point at him and declare ‘Body shots off giant hottie.’ They’d also gathered a crowd. He squirmed. Fuck. Gabriel reappeared in front of him a moment later, holding out a shot glass.

“What is this?” 

Gabriel raised the glass and the bright red liquid inside. “Let’s just say it’s a present from Asgard and you won’t need to drink anything else tonight. Happy buzz level only though, I promise. I do NOT want you impaired tonight.” 

What was it about his life that it was the impairment comment that sold him on the fact that the drink was safe to have? Gabriel certainly wanted a good fucking tonight. Those pants were proof enough. Sam took the glass from Gabriel and knocked it back. The buzz hit him almost immediately with zero burn. Holy FUCK. 

He burst into laughter at Sam’s reaction. One of these days he would have to get Castiel drunk on this stuff just to see how Dean would react. It would be worth it. Especially since Sam was looking at him like he was dinner and desert all rolled into one. Uninhibited, yet completely coherent Sam? Thank you Asgard! 

“Gabriel, what the fuck did I just drink?” Sam didn’t feel drunk. He felt like he could do anything he wanted. Like pin Gabriel to the bar and fuck him. Hard. 

“Asgardian Mead. My own personal stash. Good stuff, right?” 

There was nothing Sam could do but nod. Holy. Shit. He looked down at his shirt and started to unbutton it. The crowd cheered and Sam felt himself grin. Well, if Gabriel wanted a show...

Gabriel had expected to have to do more convincing, even with the booze currently working through Sam’s system. Then Sam started to unbutton his shirt. Hazel eyes that had gone down suddenly grabbed his. He watched Sam start to sway, dancing to the music as he slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. In only a moment, that glorious torso was on display. He wanted to bite and devour every single piece of it. 

“To the bar!” Sam laughed when the crowd cheered. He moved past Gabriel, taking advantage of the crowd to rub against him as he stopped in front of the row of seats. Placing both of his palms on the bar, he lifted himself up, sitting on the edge for a moment before laying back, tucking his hands behind his head to make sure he was appropriately on display for Gabriel. 

He was about to say fuck doing the body shots and just fuck HIM, but damn if he was going to stop now that he had come this far. “Holy shit kid.” 

Sam laughed and wiggled his hips, hearing the crowd cheer again. The bartender was shaking his head, but lining up shots for Gabriel. Ten glasses were placed in a row next to his thigh. He watched her pour the tequila and then look to Gabriel, holding out a salt shaker and container of limes. 

“Nah, save the fruit for the fruity drinks. I like the bite-” Gabriel watched Sam flush when their eyes met. “of the tequila.” 

“No problem honey. Enjoy.” 

Gabriel smirked and looked down at Sam, his chest moving with short breaths. “Oh. I intend to.” 

Sam bit his lip to keep from moaning. Fuck. Gabriel had that look in his eyes. The look that usually meant he was going to be the one fucked into next week. He wanted it, wanted anything. “Gabriel-”

“Now now Sam. I have to do the introductions.” Gabriel turned back to the crowd. “All right, I’ve got a ten shot limit-” He heard Sam snort behind him and grinned. “-so we’ll keep this nice and long so you all get a proper show.” A roar of approval from the crowd that had gathered. Even the other bartenders had come over to watch the show. 

“Any bare skin is perfectly acceptable for salting.” He turned and looked at Sam again, his eyes purposefully lingering below the belt, watching the hunter flush again. “Sadly. However! None of you are allowed to yell if I wander a bit. He is tasty.” Gabriel winked at the crowd and turned back to Sam. 

He’d known that Gabriel was a showman through and through. Sam knew it. Mystery Spot was proof. He loved an audience. And he had the feeling that were about to get one hell of a show. 

Gabriel was not one to hesitate. Ever. Even with Sam Winchester laid out like a buffet in front of him. He grinned a bit ruefully. If he was honest, he was hesitating because he didn’t know where to start. What would get him the most shock value? A moment later, his eyes lit up with an idea. He looked up at Sam, holding up a finger in caution. “Don’t. Move.” 

He picked up a shot glass, filled with delicious clear tequila and placed it in the small indent of Sam’s belly button. Sam’s whole body was tense, strung tight with the effort of keeping the glass in place. “Perfect.” 

He was so fucking screwed. Gabriel hadn’t even touched him and he was practically panting. He stared as the angel’s eyes swept over his body again, coming to a stop right along his breastbone. He relaxed a fraction. That was a usual spot for a body shot. He waited for the moment when Gabriel’s hot wet tongue would drag along his skin. Just the thought had goosebumps breaking across his skin. 

When it came, it certainly wasn’t where he was expecting it. Sam cried out, only just remembering to keep himself still as Gabriel sucked his left nipple into his mouth before teasing it with his tongue. “Fuck, Gabriel!” 

That was SO much better than he’d predicted. Gabriel pulled his mouth away from Sam’s skin, which was far harder than it should have been honestly, before he tipped a generous amount of salt onto the wet skin. There were screams of approval behind them, and even the bartenders looked impressed. Yep. This gorgeous, fucking infuriating Sasquatch was all HIS. 

“Ready kiddo?” He smirked up at Sam and watched him nod. 

The trick to body shots was to do them quickly enough so the liqueur didn’t hit you. Gabriel was thankful he didn’t have that problem, because he wanted to savor every single second of Sam spread out on the bar. He bent down, grabbed the shot glass with his teeth and knocked it back, tossing it behind him towards the crowd before he licked up the salt he had left. 

Sam was ready for it this time, but even still, then rough drag of Gabriel’s tongue, then the hot sucking motion of his mouth was enough to have him moaning. Loudly. And remembering that he was on display for anyone at the bar who wanted to look. Gabriel didn’t even bother to lift his head, just moved on to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the first. Sam tightened his fingers in his hair as he remembered that he couldn’t reach down and yank Gabriel’s head closer. Two shots down. Eight left. He was not going to survive this. 

Gabriel licked his lips again, staring down at Sam. The hunter hadn’t realized that his erection was clearly visible to anyone who wanted to admire. Probably a good thing. He couldn’t help but be smug that Sam was this turned on from a little teasing. Speaking of teasing...

“Ready for your third shot Sam?” He taunted, placing the glass in his belly button again. Fucking gorgeous skin, and he knew exactly what he was going to do for the rest of the shots. He had a plan of attack. “Think I’m gonna make my own version of a happy trail.” He had a moment to watch Sam’s eyes go wide before he licked a slow stripe up from just above Sam’s jeans to his belly button. 

Fucking hell, how was he supposed to keep still when Gabriel did shit like that? Sam panted, trying to draw in air without his stomach moving to make sure the shot glass there didn’t fall. He felt the salt being sprinkled onto his skin again and stared as Gabriel downed the shot, looking like he had done it a hundred times before that tongue was on him again. “Fuck!” This time, Sam couldn’t keep his hips still and they bucked up. He whined when Gabriel pulled away and gave him a dark lust-filled look. 

“Behave.” 

The order, because Sam could tell it had been one, made him shiver. Fucking archangels and their power trips. He wouldn’t survive seven more of these. He licked his lips, enjoying the way Gabriel’s eyes latched onto his lips and stayed there. 

He was going to make the brat pay for that one. And he knew exactly how. But it involved him burning through the next six shots in quick succession. Gabriel leaned down and trailed his fingers over Sam’s six-pack. Hm. Six and six. Perfect. He leaned down and licked. Long and slow, unlike the kitten licks from earlier. Sam was groaning under him, his hips rocking upwards towards air as he got Sam ready. Pulling back, he admired the glistening skin before he added the salt. 

Oh god, he was going to kill Gabriel. Slowly. Painfully. With sex. Lots and lots and lots of sex. On every fucking surface he could find. This was torture. He couldn’t do anything, he was on display for dozens of strangers, turned on, and being slowly taken to pieces by his archangel. Fuck it just wasn’t fair. He licked his lips again, blinking when golden eyes snapped to him. Gabriel seemed unable to look away. 

He could use this to his advantage. Do a little teasing back. “Come on Gabriel. One shot for each. I see what you did. Do it. Wouldn’t want me to get bored now, would you?” 

Look at the little Winchester thinking he can play with a centuries-old pagan god. Gabriel smirked and knocked back the first shot, licking up the salt quickly. Instead of moving onto the next shot, he bit down on the soft skin, sucking it into his mouth until there was a very obvious hickey there. Sam’s skin jumped under him, but he held perfectly still while Gabriel repeated the attack five more times. See how the Sasquatch like that. 

Sam was reasonably sure the back of his head would be bald by the end of this, considering how hard he was gripping his hair at the moment. Instead he took a shaky breath and looked up at Gabriel. “One shot left. What do you want to do?” Other than me. The small quirk of Gabriel’s lips told him that the angel understood exactly what he was asking. 

He already knew. He picked up the last shot and put it next to Sam’s head. “Lips together.” Gabriel instructed, pleased when Sam complied. He jumped up onto the bar, aware of the screaming behind him, his knees on either side of Sam’s waist. “Stay still Sammy. I still gotta set up the salt.” 

Enjoying the sight of Sam’s wide eyes, Gabriel leaned down until their lips were almost touching. He licked slowly across Sam’s lips, able to feel the groan in his chest that it invoked. Gabriel licked over and over again until Sam was shivering, his hips bucking up into air. He held up the shot to the cheer of the crowd and met Sam’s eyes as he downed the shot and leaned down to lick the salt off of Sam’s lips. 

He wasn’t going to let Gabriel get away with just teasing this time. Sam removed one of his hands from his hair and tangled it into Gabriel’s, turning the licking into a filthy kiss. He chased the taste of the tequila and salt into Gabriel’s mouth, devouring him, pulling him closer. 

“Well kiddos, I think that’s our cue!” Gabriel panted, separating his mouth from Sam’s only for a moment before he raised his hand and snapped. They disappeared from the bar and landed in their bed. Gabriel dove into another kiss with Sam, please that in a moment, one hand was at the small of his back and the other on his ass. Fuck he loved the kids hands. Hand-fetish and all. 

Sam didn’t bother trying to unbutton Gabriel’s shirt. When they broke away from the desperate kiss, he grabbed both ends of the shirt and ripped it open, exposing Gabriel to him at last. “Next time, you do the fucking body shots.” Sam snarled, flipping them over and pinning Gabriel to the bed. “Got it?” He yanked the rest of the shirt off of Gabriel, tossing it to the side. “And get rid of the pants, I’m not gonna spend ten minutes peeling leather off of you.” 

Gabriel felt a thrill race up his spine. Sam was desperate for him. Needed to fuck him. Hard. He disappeared the pants with a thought, not bothering to snap when his hands could be on Sam instead. “Keep the shirt on. You look fucking ridiculously hot like this.” 

“Want me to keep the jeans on too?” Sam said with a harsh laugh, running his fingers through his hair as he looked for the bedside table before reaching out and grabbing the lube. 

His breath left him in a rush. “Fuck yes.” 

Sam looked up in surprise. He’d meant that as more of a joke, but looking at Gabriel, with blown pupils and his breath coming in pants, clearly it was something the angel liked the idea of. He smirked. “You like the idea of that Gabriel? That I’m so desperate for you, to fuck you as promised that I couldn’t even get my clothes off?” 

Gabriel moaned and spread his legs. “Yes, fuck, yes!” He reached out to touch Sam again, his fingers creeping under the shirt to grasp and pull Sam closer to him. He stretched to be able to pant into Sam’s ear. “Don’t bother prepping me kiddo. Just get that frankly gorgeous cock of yours in me now.”

He ripped his jeans open, shoving them down just far enough that he would be able to fuck Gabriel. Sam spread Gabriel’s legs further, making the angel stretch for him. “You got it.” He squirted lube out into his hand and coated himself quickly before yanking Gabriel back towards him. 

“Do it kid!” Gabriel rolled his hips, growling as he yanked Sam closer. “Fuck me! I’m not human, you can’t hurt me, so hurry up and fuck me!” 

He hadn’t needed the reminder. He really hadn’t. But even with Jess, and Ruby most of the time, he’d always had to hold a small part of himself back, aware that his brute strength really would hurt someone. With Gabriel, there was no problem. 

“Sam!” Gabriel snarled. 

Sam snapped his hips forward and drove into Gabriel in one smooth thrust. 

Gabriel’s back bowed off the bed and he moaned. He could feel Sam’s jeans against his inner thighs, the fabric reminding him of how desperate Sam had been. “Yes! More!” 

Fucking archangels, always trying to egg him on. “Fine, you wanna be fucked Gabriel? I’ll fuck you!” Sam growled, snapping his hips back before burying himself right back inside the angel. “Into next week as fucking promised.” It was a relief to be able to forget about his strength. Gabriel knew that, got off on it. That he was the only one who could give Sam this. 

“Yes, fuck, Sam, Fuck, so good. Harder.” Gabriel ordered, shuddering when Sam’s hands came down on his upper arms and held him to the bed as that glorious cock filled him over and over again. Normally it took much more goading to get Sam to really give to him, but a combination of the Asgardian Mead, teasing and body shots had turned Sam into exactly what Gabriel loved. HIS. 

“You always have to fucking push, don’t you!” Sam snarled again, tightening his grip on Gabriel’s arms. Anyone else, they’d be shouting in pain. Not the archangel. Those golden eyes stared at him, wanting it, wanting all of him. Ordering him to give it to him. Because no one else could take it. 

He chuckled and then let out a strangled shout as Sam shifted his angle and his cock was suddenly dragging across his prostate. The rough material of the jeans would have chaffed anyone else, but it was just an added sensation, one more thing that made this perfect and all his. “Yes, fuck, Sam!” Gabriel moved his hands to Sam’s hair and pulled him down for a kiss. Sam’s thrusts were losing their steady rhythm, becoming far harsher and more desperate.

Sam threw himself into the kiss, swept away, drowning in Gabriel. That hot little tongue and mouth had been teasing him all evening. He pulled away just far enough to stare at Gabriel. Fucking gorgeous bastard, his lips glistening and red, golden eyes almost swallowed by pupils and sweat beading at his forehead. He took one of his hands from Gabriel’s arm and wrapped it around his cock. 

Fucking Sasquatch knew all of his weaknesses. Those hands wrapped around his cock, nothing felt better. He threw his head back, a loud whine escaping him. “Sam, Sam please.” 

“Gonna come for me you teasing bastard?” Sam growled, stroking Gabriel hard and fast, teasing his thumb across the tip. “This is what you get, fucking licking every inch of me. Come. Do it. Scream for me Gabriel.” 

That was one order he would be more than happy to obey. He arched, his Grace almost threatening to burst from his vessel as he screamed Sam’s name through his orgasm. Fucking kid milked him through all of it until his dick was seriously starting to consider round two. 

Sam licked off his hand, turning a dark look to Gabriel. “Sweet as always.” He licked his lips again and moved both of his hands to Gabriel’s hips. The angel was relaxed and pliant under him. He lifted the angel and shifted the angle until the friction was right where he needed, resuming the brutal pace he had maintained, sinking into Gabriel’s head, his orgasm so close, so fucking close and he just needed-

“Sam.” 

He shuddered and felt the coil spring free. That. Gabriel’s voice, debauched, adoring, but most of all? Ordering him to. Fuck. His orgasm rushed through him like a fucking tidal wave as he shook above Gabriel, staying buried inside him until he could pull out and collapse next to the angel. His clothes were thankfully gone. Fuck, he was going to sleep for the next ten years.

“Told you you needed to relax.” 

Sam groaned and hid his face in a pillow. Fucking archangels.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so despite the hints of a next time, this one is sadly NOT getting an add-on, at least not in the immediate future. 
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
